A Life Never Lived
by DoctorWhoHehe
Summary: rose tyler was living her completely ordinary, boring life when all of a sudden she received a TARDIS blue envelope that would change her life forever. But why does she feel like she has forgotten something? Season six AU to include Rose tyler.


**I do not own doctor who, enjoy**

Waking up has never been her favorite part of the day. Of course that much was obvious simply by her appearance, her hair was messy and she wore a simple pink night gown.

She almost fell back asleep when all of a sudden her mother's voice woke her up completely.  
>"Rose sweetheart, you have got to start waking up early by yourself if you want to keep that new job of yours..."<br>she groaned, she never did like her job, although she had the strange feeling like she should be somewhere else, like she was at the wrong place, but at the same time the place she was at right now felt completely right. She got those feelings sometimes, she would get distracted and start to think of impossible things that never made sense anymore.  
>But she had been thinking about her job.<p>

Yes, of course! Her job! She was already late! Ho, this was bad, more than that it was extremely bad. She couldn't afford to lose her job, not when she and her mother needed the money so badly. She couldn't remember the last time they didn't have to worry about money...

She got dressed as fast as she could, grabbed her bag and sat down to drink a cup of tea.  
>Drinking tea used to be one of those moments she could relax before heading to work but not anymore. She felt extremely strange lately, like something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.<p>

Mickey was no longer a part of her life, for some unknown reason he seemed just as depressed as she was, like he had lost somebody. The only person that he could ever possibly miss was his grandmother, but she passed a long time ago.  
>maybe it was the fact they ended their relationship, but the decided it together after discussing it, the both realized that for a long time now they haven't been feeling anything.<p>

Noticing the time, she got up and quickly ran to bus stop to catch her bus.

Work was even more boring than usual. As you'll probably notice, folding shirts all day wasn't Rose Tyler's idea of an ideal job, not to talk about rude costumers and jerks trying to hit on her every chance they got. For her it seemed like every day was just the same- get up, catch the bus, go to work, go to sleep and do it all over again. The cycle never seemed to end, or at least get interesting.  
>To top it all off, she got fired! What was she going to do now? How was she going to pay all the bills?<br>But she was mostly afraid of how her mother would react when she found out about it, she didn't want to worry her mother more than she already were.

Deciding to walk home instead of taking the bus, she found herself aimlessly wondering the streets of London, going nowhere in the direction of the Powell Estate. She sat down on a bench and looked at herself. Her hand felt empty, and looking at it made her feel like there should have been something there that isn't. Before she knew it, Rose Tyler was quietly sobbing and she couldn't stop herself.  
>Why was she crying?<p>

Rose Tyler opened her eyes once again, only to find out it was getting dark outside.  
>'I must have fallen asleep' she thought to herself as she got up.<p>

The ride home didn't take as long as she thought it would and she managed to get to the Powell estate before it got completely dark.

She unlocked the door to her and her mother's flat, and closed it behind as soundlessly as she could.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day? You got me worried sick!" the sound of her mother startled her and she turned around, only to be faced with an angry Jackie Tyler staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and didn't notice the time." she replied

Her mother seemed unsatisfied with her answer as she opened her mouth to speak: "you fell asleep? You fell asleep?! What sort of a rubbish excuse is that? How could you possibly fall asleep if you were at work all day? Huh?

"Well.. I... ummmm..." Rose was now looking down at her shoes with shame, she didn't know how to eve start to explain the mess they were in now that she was unemployed.

Her mother sensed that something was wrong, "wait, did something bad happened at work today? Please sweetheart, it's ok. you can tell me, tell me what's wrong, was it Jim from furniture, if it was he's got a slap waiting for him, you just wait, when I'm done with him there'll be nothing left that is recognizable of that pretty face of his, I'll..."

"No, no, it wasn't that at all mum. Today at work, I, well I... I got fired..." her voice was now as low as a whisper, but her mother had heard her.

Jackie stared at Rose for what felt like forever, when suddenly Rose was engulfed in a huge bone cashing hug. Her mother didn't say a single word, she simply led Rose into the kitchen and started to put the kettle on. She walked out of the kitchen only to return with the mail in her hands, she sat down across from Rose who was sitting by the table.

Rose was handed a simple dark blue envelope with a zero imprinted on the front of it with shiny letters.  
>"What is it? Who's it from?" she said while staring intently at the envelope, the color, it was almost like it had some sort of effect on her, because as soon as she saw she immediately began to cheer up.<p>

"Go on then, open it!" her mother said with a slight grin starting to appear on the edges of her mouth

Slowly and very carefully, Rose started to open the envelope with excitement...

**To be continued...**


End file.
